Conversa no quadro:Revisão de Conteúdo/@comment-38665103-20191229214703/@comment-36577485-20191231192901
Anorak1 escreveu: 1 - Não tinha nada disso no perfil, nem link pra essa revisão. Você acha que quem for visitar a página vai automaticamente saber que tem olhar além do perfil? 2 - Eles são mais fracos que o Superboy mas ainda são capazes de ferir ele, isso é o que conta. Pra eles saírem dessa tier e entrar na que você ACHA que tem que estar eles precisariam ser mais de trilhões de vezes mais fracos, coisa que não são. Se não é headcannon, me traga uma citação explicando que ele vai pra além do tempo só pra ver outras linhas do tempo. Eu nunca falei nada sobre a tier de velocidade, pra mim não faria mal nenhum ele ter essa velocidade. O que eu tô questionando são os motivos. Pode perguntar pra qualquer um, time stop nunca afeta o próprio usuário. Se não essa como várias habilidades não fariam sentido nenhum. É só questão de bom senso. E se a questão é falar de insistência sem motivo, eu queria muito entender o motivo pra insistir tanto nesse outlier dos controladores. Já citei vários feitos dos guardiões e você tá tentando dar voltas pra recusar a aceitar. Chegou até a querer desconsiderar feito por diferença entre fases, como se isso tivesse importância. Além dos próprios lanternas se sustentarem sozinhos com feitos e ps mais coerentes A energia que estava sendo sugada era a energia dos aneis e outras baterias, não tinha nada a ver com espectro emocional. Na verdade, esse conceito de espectro emocional só foi criado em 2005 pelo Geoff Johns. Quem preenchia a energia da bateria eram os guardiões, inclusive eu tinha até salvo uma scan falando que a energia dos anéis vinham dos guardiões mas não to encontrando agr. 1- Quem vai visitar a página muito dificilmente vai querer uma explicação tão mais elaborada, então não, nâo espero isso, mas espero que alguém que abre uma revisão geral sobre os Lanternas peça pelo menos uma explicação melhor ou pergunte se existe uma informação adicional antes de sugerir que está completamente errado, afinal até agora tudo, absolutamente TUDO que você abordou já estava respondido lá justamente porque sabia que iam questionar isso em algum momento. 2- Engraçado, o único feito que você tem como base até agora é esse deles ferindo superficial e levemente o SBP, agora me fala, porque ISSO aí que não deve ser considerado PIS ou Outlier em? Você fala que o perfil do Hal está baseado em Outlier, mas tem uma base muito mais questionável que a do Hal pra afirmar isso, não vejo o mínimo sentido. 3- Ora, eu já expliquei, ele foi além das linhas temporais da DC e as viu daí, isso não é algo incomum na editora, e qual o problema nisso? Ele foi além do tempo linear, por isso não dá pra mensurar a velocidade (não tem como aplicar a equação no feito), logo é "IMENSURÁVEL", ponto. O que é que você ainda está questionando? 4- Você está trabalhando o time-stop de forma isolada aí, o que não faz sentido a partir do momento que eu só citei o time-stop em conjunto com outras coisas pra demonstrar o porquê de a velocidade dele ser imensurável, simples assim, novamente eu não sei o que diabos você tá querendo questionar. 5- Citou vários feitos dos Guardiões como, se eu respondi todos e provei porque o PS não faz sentido e você tá se baseando só em uns arranhões no SBP como base pra querer anular tudo? Tua base é bem mais questionável, por favor né. E não entendi o "chegou até a querer desconsiderar feito por diferença entre fases, como se isso tivesse importância", COMO ASSIM NÃO TEM IMPORTÂNCIA? A média do Hal na fase rebirth é muito superior á media dele na fase dos N52 por exemplo, o fato de não ter acontecido um reboot não significa que não ocorreu uma variação no nível de poder dele, você quem está confundindo as coisas aí novamente. 6- Eu citei o Espectro Emocional simplesmente para facilitar a compreensão, mas ok. Os Guardiões forneciam a energia, mas nunca foi dito como, até onde eu me lembro nunca foi dito que vinha diretamente do poder deles e nunca foi explicado como eles conseguiam ela, isso só foi abordado depois. E mesmo assim, se o Espectro Emocional foi abordado depois então ocorreu um retcon nisso, logo não tem como escalar coisas de uma fase diferente dos Guardiões (onde supostamente eles forceniam essa energia) com o poder dos Guardiões atuais (sendo que já foi dito que eles não fornecem essa energia, é fruto do EE) e a partir daí querer fazer PS com os Controladores pra querer anular o PS com o Hal, o que você tá fazendo é ignorar a ordem cronológica dos acontecimentos na HQ e querer fazer um PS com coisas alteradas na HQ há anos (e muitos anos).